


Shut Up

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pepsi, Pining, aka jeremy is a nerd, also i don't hate jeremy/christine i just had to have them break up for this to work jfahdkjfh, i would die for michael mell you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy is having trouble admitting to his feelings.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on [my tumblr!](miichael-mell.tumblr.com)

Jeremy yawned, it was getting late. He was at Michael’s house, in his basement. They were sitting on beanbags, making their way through level 30 of Apocalypse of the Damned, and Michael, of course, was wide awake, staring at the screen with complete focus, but Jeremy’s vision had started to become fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes, dodging a zombie. 

“Dude I’m super tired is it chill if I sleep here tonight?” He asked, sparing a glance at Michael as he switched weapons (shotgun to machete.)

“Yeah bro, of course.” Michael paused the game. “You need a blanket?”

“Sure, yeah.” Jeremy stretched and stood up, tossing the controller onto his beanbag and smiling at Michael as he walked upstairs. “Thaaank you.” Jeremy faked sentimentality, earning an affectionate eye roll from Michael as the basement door closed. Fuck, Jeremy was in too deep.

Jeremy texted his dad, letting him know that he would be spending the night at Michael’s, and laid down on the basement couch.

Michael basically lived in this basement, and it was basically an apartment in its own right. There was a TV with gaming consoles and all of his games, a couch, a small table with two chairs, a minifridge, and a bed. Jeremy was slightly jealous, but he knew that Michael’s parents weren’t exactly attentive or accepting and he knew that Michael deserved it.

If he was being honest, Michael deserved the world. Jeremy curled up. That’s stupid. He thought. Did he think that? Or was it the remnants of the Squip? He was never really sure. Jeremy’s therapist said he was paranoid, Jeremy said she was probably right.

Jeremy groaned, sitting up just as Michael entered with a blanket and two cans of Pepsi.

“I thought maybe Mountain Dew wouldn’t be the best choice.” He smirked, Jeremy chuckled.

“Yeah…”

“Sorry, I- uh.”

“No! It’s just…” Jeremy smiled, “You can joke about it. I’d rather other people didn’t.”

“Yeah I um…” Michael sat down next to Jeremy, giving him a small smile and handing him the Pepsi. “I’m sorry still.”

“Better to make light of a shitty situation.” Jeremy said, grabbing the blanket and draping it over his legs. Michael pulled half of the blanket over himself, folding his legs onto the couch. 

They opened their soda and sipped quietly, the TV’s screensaver came on before either of them talked.

“I broke up with Christine.” Jeremy finally spoke, he had been thinking about ho to tell Michael all night. 

“You- _what_?” Michael almost spit out his soda, “We tried to get Christine to notice you for _three years_ and after three weeks of dating you break up with her?” 

Jeremy shrugged, frowning and feeling his heart sink. “I- I don’t know. I didn’t really know her, you know?”

Michael was silent for a moment. “Yeah I…I guess.” He nodded.”When?”

“Yesterday.”

_Silence._

“I um….” Jeremy could feel his face flushing. “I did it for…More than just that reason. I kind of..”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know I….I think I like someone….Else?”

“Holy shit, Jeremy!” Michael turned towards him, crossing his legs. “Who is she?”

Jeremy looked down at his hands. 

“It’s a _dude_?” Michael chuckled. “ _Jeremy_. Is it Rich? If it’s-”

“It’s not Rich.” Jeremy laughed, “Rich and I are friends, _just_ friends.”

“Ok, well? Who?”

Jeremy was silent. “I um-”

_Silence._

“I don’t-” _**Fuck.** It’s you._ “I just-” He looked at Michael, who’s eyes had gone from curious to concerned. Jeremy felt his face go red again. “I- Michael- shit.” He stood up, throwing the blanket to the side and walking over to sit on the beanbag.

They sat there for a long minute, Michael on the couch, Jeremy on the beanbag.

Jeremy didn’t hear Michael stand up, mostly because he was thinking way too much about what the fuck Michael was thinking.

He didn’t realise Michael had moved until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Startled, he stood up, spinning around. Michael looked at him, tilting his head. _Fondly? Or is this a friendly look?_ Jeremy…couldn’t tell.

Micheal moved his hand, tucking a stray hair away from Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy leaned into the touch. 

“Michael I-uh…”

“Shut up, Jeremy. I like you too.”

Jeremy stood in shock for a moment, with Michael’s hand still resting on his neck. “Wait you- Really?”

“Yes you absolute nerd, just kiss me?”

So Jeremy did.


End file.
